


E sorridono.

by walkingonwater



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, essenzialmente i rames che si baciano a scuola, giusto così
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonwater/pseuds/walkingonwater
Summary: Martino e Niccolò adorano baciarsi. Adorano essere felici. Adorano dimostrarsi l'amore che provano, sempre.Da un'idea di rareandbeautiful.





	E sorridono.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [raccolta di mie idee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212184) by [rareandbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful). 



Quando la loro ora di motoria si sovrappone a quella di un'altra classe che è stata più veloce ad accaparrarsi la prenotazione per la palestra della scuola, succede che loro poveri sfigati siano obbligati dal professor Boccia ad andare a correre al parco oppure, in alternativa, nella palestra pubblica più vicina. Però, a febbraio inoltrato, questa cosa fa ancora più schifo. Doversi bardare per fare la strada che divide il loro liceo dalla palestra e portarsi dietro il cambio di vestiti per la lezione era una rottura ogni volta. Dunque, in questo freddo lunedì di febbraio, dopo aver sbuffato mettendosi la giacca, Martino si avvia con Eva al suo fianco, seguendo i suoi compagni subito dietro Elia e Giovanni in quella che per il Boccia doveva essere una fila ordinata.  
Chiacchierano del più e del meno, Marti ed Eva: da dopo Natale hanno ricominciato a vedersi spesso, la maggior parte delle volte da soli, ma di quando in quando si univano a loro alcune delle ragazze - spesso era Sana - talvolta era andato Niccolò e una volta (la più assurda) l'aveva incontrata mentre lui, Gio ed Elia tornavano dopo un pomeriggio di skate così, con grande sorpresa di Elia e Martino, avevano deciso di andare in un bar vicino a bere qualcosa. Le successive tre ore le avevano passate a parlare allegramente, quasi come ai vecchi tempi, soprattutto dei loro professori e compagni.  
Fa particolarmente freddo, quindi Eva si tiene stretta al braccio di Martino nella speranza di rubargli un po' di calore, e quando alza gli occhi verso di lui, essendo un po' più bassa di lui, nota quello che era chiaramente un succhiotto.  
“Vedo che va tutto a gonfie vele” gli dice, sfiorandogli la zona. Subito Martino pare perplesso, ma poi capisce a cosa si riferisse Eva e le sorrise, un po' imbarazzato, nonostante fosse chiaro che si stesse trattenendo per nascondere un ghigno fiero.  
Sì, stiamo bene “ risponde non abbandonando il sorriso.  
Poi punta gli occhi su un gruppo di persone che si stava avvicinando a loro, e che chiaramente tornano da una lezione di educazione motoria appena finita. Una volta individuata la testa riccia e corvina che stava cercando, il sorriso di Marti si apre ancora di più. Non capisce come fosse potuto succedere, magari il destino gli aveva letto nel pensiero oppure aveva avuto semplicemente fortuna. Fatto sta che quella mattina Nico gli mancava immensamente: si era convinto che fosse solo perché risvegliarsi con lui tra le sue braccia, ma essere costretto a separarsene per andare a scuola, fosse stata la decisione più sbagliata mai presa. Vederlo fare un passo ogni volta più vicino sembra quasi farlo respirare meglio. Mentre i due gruppi di studenti si avvicinano, Martino tira fuori la mano dalla tasca del giubbotto e lascia ondeggiare il braccio in sincronia con i movimenti della sua camminata. Quando i due gruppi si incrociarono, ignora Eva salutare Canegallo con la mano e, quando finalmente gli è accanto, fa incrociare le sue dita con quelle di Niccolò che lo tira senza troppa delicatezza fuori dalla fila. Così, senza troppo badare a compagni e professori, si baciano. Un bacio delicato. Martino ha ancora una mano in tasca, mentre l’altra è ferma sul collo di Nico, il quale lo tiene vicino stringendolo dalla vita: assaporano ogni singolo istante fino in fondo.  
“A' Fares: ‘n te basta parla' de lui venticinque ore su ventiquattro? Zozzone!”  
Niccolò scoppia a ridere sulle labbra di Marti. Favola finita.  
“Perdona Edo” gli dice “È un idiota”.  
E così, con queste pochissime parole, Nico lascia andare Marti, non senza un ultimo, velocissimo bacio.  
Si allontanano l'uno dall'altro, tornando nelle rispettive file.  
“Ma che Nico è amico di Incanti?” gli chiede Giovanni girandosi appena.  
“È una novità pure per me, fraté” risponde Martino sorridendo, mentre offre di nuovo ad Eva un braccio al quale aggrapparsi. Si gira indietro, sperando di vedere ancora gli occhi del suo ragazzo, ma invece vede Edoardo Incanti mettergli un braccio intorno al collo e strofinargli la testa, facendolo ridere.  
E Martino sorrise.  
_____

È ormai diventata un'abitudine, per Niccolò, appena scattata la campanella che dà inizio alla ricreazione, alzarsi di scatto la banco, raccattare in fretta il portafogli infilandolo in tasca e uscire dall'aula, con due destinazioni ben precise: prima la macchinetta del caffè davanti alla sua aula (due caffè lisci senza zucchero, un macchiato con due tacche e un ginseng) e poi dritto verso l'aula di Martino. Tiene i bicchieri di plastica tra le dita, da perfetto acrobata, sperando di non inciampare o scontrarsi con nessuno nel percorso che divide la sua aula da quella del suo ragazzo. Nel momento in cui entra, lo vede ridere con Giovanni ed Elia, ma, appena fatto un passo avanti, nota che insieme a loro c'erano anche Eva, Eleonora (da poco tornata in Italia) e Sana (Silvia e Federica erano in gita con la loro classe, aveva detto loro Sana durante l'ultimo ritrovo per la radio). Elia è il primo ad accorgersi della sua entrata non troppo trionfale, intento come ogni a non rovesciare tutti i caffè.  
\- Finalmente, mi sei mancato Nico, non vedevo l'ora che arrivassi - il suo amico avvicina, afferrando il suo macchiato e iniziando a berlo, senza dargli il minimo aiuto.  
“Ah quindi vuoi solo il caffè, infame” consegna i due caffè lisci a Marti e Gio, chinandosi per lasciate un bacio sulla guancia di Martino, dopodiché saluta le ragazze.  
“Com'è andata finora?” chiede.  
“Al solito, hanno interrogato Elia che – ovviamente – non aveva aperto libro e – ovviamente – ha preso il solito otto e mezzo. Paraculato, sei, paraculato” gli risponde Marti, inveendo contro Elia.  
“So’ più bravo de te in tutto, Marti. Basta rodere. Prestame Nico per due giorni e vedi come risalgo la classifica”.  
“Poi partita a FIFA da me? Vieni pure tu, Nico? Ci servirebbe un quarto uomo”. Gli domanda Giovanni, ignorando gli altri due.  
“No, Gio, grazie. Vado a pranzo con dei compagni. Sushi” aggiunge rivolto a Martino, con un occhiolino.  
“L'importante è che tu rimanga a Roma stavolta” ride quest’ultimo.  
Questo, forse, è il motivo (l'ultimo di tanti) che lo aveva portato a dire "ti amo" a Martino, in un freddo e piovoso pomeriggio di inizio Gennaio, in cui avevano deciso di rimanere a coccolarsi sul suo divano, facendo una maratona di classici Disney (la battaglia tra Il Re Leone e Alladin era stata vinta dall'alleanza Martino-Simba): lui, al contrario di tutti coloro che gli erano stati vicini e che lo sono ancora - i suoi genitori, Maddalena, quelli che al Virgilio considerava essere i suoi migliori amici - lui solamente riusciva a ridere dei suoi "momenti no". Tra di loro avevano fatto svariate battute su ciò che era successo a Milano, "piangere sul latte versato non serviva a nulla" avevano stabilito.  
“Per oggi ti accontento, hanno prenotato in un ristorante a Trastevere. Poi, però, vi raggiungo. Ma Luchino?”  
“Sorpresa sorpresa: s'è preso l'influenza, i suoi anticorpi hanno preso un duro colpo a Bracciano”.  
“A proposito di Luca: per caso è single?” chiede Eva scambiandosi un sorriso divertito con Sana, mentre Gio quasi si strozza con il suo caffè.  
“Ovvio che sì, perché dici?” risponde Elia, ridendo sotto i baffi, mentre picchia sulla schiena di Giovanni.  
“No, niente, chiedevo per un'amica” ridacchia insieme a Sana ed Ele.  
Rimangono a chiacchierare per il resto della ricreazione, le ragazze appoggiate alla finestra, Elia e Giovanni seduti sui rispettivi banchi, così come Martino: Niccolò, dopo essersi fatto spazio tra le sue gambe, si era appoggiato al suo petto. Quando la campanella suona e alcuni compagni di Marti cominciarono a rientrare, Nico, Sana ed Eleonora salutano gli altri prima di andarsene. Dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo con lui, che gli fece capire che era tutto ok, Niccolò si avvicina a Martino, che, però, dalla sua posizione era un po’ più alto del solito, quindi per baciarlo, Nico deve leggermente alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi. Ha una mano appoggiata al collo di Marti e una sulla sua coscia e sente quelle di Marti carezzargli i fianchi da sopra la felpa un po' troppo lunga.  
“Fares, è ora di andare in classe”. Quel piccolo momento solamente loro viene interrotto dalla professoressa di matematica che condividevano. Ridendo sotto i baffi, si stacca da Martino.  
“Vado, prof” dice ad alta voce “Ci vediamo dopo” aggiunge sussurrando, rivolto verso il suo ragazzo.  
Una volta uscito dall'aula, ricomprendo a passi svelti la strada che lo separava dalla sua classe, pensando ad una scusa per giustificare il ritardo, Niccolò sorride.  
______

Marti sa di non voler far incazzare Sana, sa che quella che lui stesso aveva avuto era un’idea del cazzo, sa che se venissero beccati da qualcuno che non era un compagno si sarebbero guadagnati molto più di qualche presa per il culo (anche se ora un pensierino proprio su questo, ora, lo stava facendo), ma sinceramente con le mani di Niccolò che lo toccavano ovunque (prima erano state dolci sul viso, poi più decise tirandogli i capelli, come il suo ragazzo sapeva lo facesse impazzire e poi, ora, mentre lo carezzavano sotto la camicia, sono diventate una piacevolissima tortura) e le sue labbra che vagano indistintamente tra la sua bocca e il suo collo, gli stanno facendo cambiare completamente idea. Aveva totalmente perso la cognizione del tempo. Potevano essere lì dentro da cinque minuti come da ore. Niccolò era tornato la sera prima dalla gita di quinta e non avevano avuto la possibilità di passare la notte assieme. Avevano deciso di pranzare da Martino e poi passare tutto il resto del pomeriggio a rotolarsi a letto, recuperando il tempo perso. Si erano, però, totalmente dimenticati dell’appuntamento alla radio, così quando a ricreazione Silvia aveva ricordato loro che dovevano andare (sapeva bene che Niccolò era in gita – causa Incanti – ed era quasi sicura che si fosse dimenticato della radio), Martino per poco non era lanciato da una finestra. Quando all’una la campanella aveva suonato per segnalare la fine delle lezioni, invece che uscire per prendere il solito trancio di pizza, Marti aveva rapito Niccolò e lo aveva trascinato nella sala di registrazione, avventandosi su di lui. Nico lo aveva spinto a sedere sul tavolo su cui stava il microfono e lo aveva baciato con così tanta foga che quasi gli aveva fatto male. Mentre continua a baciarlo, Marti gli alzò la felpa per riuscire ad aprire più facilmente i pantaloni. Sente il suo ragazzo sorridere sulla sua bocca, mentre le loro lingue si sfiorano, sempre più determinate. Quando finalmente riesce ad infilare una mano nei suoi boxer, Niccolò lascia andare un sospiro di piacere: gli era mancato da morire. Marti raccoglie il suo gemito silenzioso tra le labbra e continua a baciarlo sulle labbra, sul mento, sul collo (dove si sofferma un po’ di più). I momenti in cui riusciva a stare con Nico non erano così rari, ma erano estremamente preziosi. Ci vede dentro un'immensa tenerezza, sia che si stessero coccolando, sia che fossero sul punto di andare a fuoco causa labbra, mani o troppi vestiti.  
"Ti a-amo. Mi s-sei mancato" continua a ripetergli Nico, mentre lui lo masturba. Ad ogni sua parola, Marti si scioglie sempre di più, si abbandona sempre di più, così quando viene costretto dal suo ragazzo ad alzarsi, non si chiede perché né vuole opporsi. Niccolò gli sta aprendo bottone e zip dei jeans e li abbassa quel tanto che basta per riuscire ad infilare una mano nei boxer ed iniziare a masturbarlo a sua volta. Non gli sembra vero. È passata solo una settimana, ma per il suo corpo sembrava fosse passato un anno. Non riescono a smettere di baciarsi, di toccarsi. Con la mano libera Nico gli tira fuori il portafogli dalla tasca e Martino, se possibile, sorride ancora di più. Aveva preso l'abitudine di tenere un preservativo dentro al portafogli quando una sera, dopo essere stati ad una festa, Nico gli aveva rivelato di tenerne sempre uno con sé, nel caso in cui si presentassero situazioni di quel tipo: entrambi brilli ed eccitati, con una macchina a disposizione. Suddetta sera, Nico aveva guidato fino a trovare un posto abbastanza appartato da poter scopare senza essere disturbati. Così Marti aveva iniziato ad imitarlo, per essere pronto ad ogni evenienza. Sinceramente non pensava che gli sarebbe servito nella sala di registrazione di Radio Osvaldo.  
Niccolò, con una sola mano (l’altra era troppo impegnata a stringere i nuovi riccioli del suo ragazzo), tenta di estrarre il preservativo dal portafogli di Martino, mentre quest'ultimo si abbassa sulle ginocchia. Gli stava baciando la pelle sotto l'ombelico, cosa che, lo sapeva perfettamente, faceva impazzire Nico, quando, assieme alla porta della sala aprirsi, sentì pure una voce decisamente conosciuta.  
"Oddio oddio oddio oddio, scusatemi, oddio scusate, no-non lo sapevo, oddio scusate".  
Eva sta ancora urlando scuse al vento, anche se ha già risigillato la porta e si è chiusa fuori. Loro due, invece, sono quasi caduti a terra, estremamente imbarazzati, ma ridendo come bambini. Così, uno davanti all'altro, si riallacciano i pantaloni, maledicendo l'occasione persa. Nonostante ciò, Martino ricorda com'era stato incappare in Gio ed Eva mentre stavano facendo le loro zozzerie a Bracciano. Quindi, una volta sistemato, dà un altro bacio a Niccolò, lo prende per mano ed escono assieme, per andare a cercare Eva. Appena fuori, però, la trovano a ridere come una scema, con le mani a coprirle il viso, appoggiata al muro. E vedendola così, imbarazzata, ma felice, Marti è pronto a tutte le prese in giro in cui sarebbe incappato da lì a per sempre.  
E, pensandoci, sorride.  
_______

Niccolò adora il fatto che Martino sia leggermente più alto di lui. Significa poterglisi accoccolare meglio addosso, annusare il suo profumo direttamente dall’incavo del collo, significa avere il suo braccio attorno alle spalle che lo teneva stretto, da un lato pare volerlo semplicemente tenere vicino dall’altro Nico sa che il suo ragazzo vuole “segnare il territorio”, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Marti è geloso, anche se lo nega davanti a tutti. Così, nonostante sia un martedì di inizio maggio e il caldo già si stia facendo sentire, Martino lo stava tenendo stretto a sé, contro il suo petto: appoggiato al muretto che recintava la scuola, dopo qualche minuti dal suono della campanella finale, lo aveva aspettato assieme a Gio, Elia e Luca, per poi dargli un bacio leggero e incastrandolo tra il suo petto e le sue braccia. Nico aveva quindi deciso di allontanare le gambe, quel tanto che bastava per abbassarsi ancora e avere la fronte all’altezza del mento del suo ragazzo, che lo abbracciava forte, incurante del caldo e del sudore.  
“Ma quindi, Nico” stava dicendo Luchino “ci dici su cosa fai la tesina?”  
“Secondo me, vi stupirà” risponde al posto suo Martino. Dopo averci pensato a lungo, un paio di settimane prima Nico aveva chiesto al suo ragazzo di sedersi davanti a lui sul letto, per chiedergli un consiglio.

“Sai, ho pensato all’università e sai… Alle varie facoltà” aveva iniziato, un po’ nervoso. Marti lo ascoltava e gli sorrideva incoraggiante “mi piacerebbe iscrivermi a Scienze della formazione primaria”.  
“Che?” aveva riso, Martino, sicuramente aspettandosi qualcosa di diverso.  
“Sai, per diventare maestro alle elementari”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì” aveva risposto Niccolò, con un sorriso dolce “ho pensato ad una tesina che si potesse legare a questo”  
“Ovvero?”  
“Lo sviluppo della scuola elementare dalla legge Casati alla riforma Gentile. Mai letti Pinocchio e Cuore? Sì, insomma, storia e letteratura”. Si sentiva leggermente più nudo in quel momento, ma quando Martino si piegò in avanti per dirgli che era un’idea bellissima e baciarlo, allora si era sentito fiero del lavoro che aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

“Un po’ lungo da spiegare Luchi’, appena ho un po’ di tempo te ne parlerò, promesso” risponde Nico.  
“Ohi, Nico” stava un po’ temendo questo momento. Così, voltandosi verso Federico, spera che Gio non si incazzi. “Andiamo?”  
“Si, certo” risponde Nico e a malincuore si alza dal petto di Marti, con la coda dell’occhio vedo Edoardo affiancarsi a Federico.  
“La situazione è disperata, zì” gli sta dicendo Edo “ti faccio tutta la seconda prova se tu mi fai il tema. Ti prego”. Scoppia a ridere Nico, vedendolo con le mani giunte e gli occhioni a cuore: aveva di sicuro appena salutato Ele.  
“Andata. Però allora Fede corrompe la Martello per avere tutte le papabili domande dell’orale. Sta a te valutare il metodo di corruzione, fratè” aggiunge poi rivolto verso Fede.  
“Solo perché voi avete la vostra dolce metà, non vuol dire che io devo farmi un’over cinquanta per pararvi il culo”. Tutti e tre stavano ridendo e Nico si gira verso Marti per lasciargli un breve bacio sulle labbra, prima di andarsene con i suoi compagni. Però, nell’istante in cui, finalmente, lo stava baciando, sente una voce che lo fa rabbrividire da quanto lo schifa e solo dopo qualche istante riesce ad associare le parole con il loro significato.  
“Auguri e figli maschi, Fares”. Marco Covitti non aveva mai smesso di stuzzicarli negli ultimi mesi, una volta si era beccato un pugno da Giovanni e, qualche settimana dopo, se Edoardo e Niccolò non lo avessero trattenuto, probabilmente sarebbe finito in ospedale a causa dei pugni che Federico voleva tirargli. Tutto sembrava andare al rallentatore: loro due si staccano l’uno dall’altro; Federico lascia cadere la cartella; Giovanni ed Elia si scambiano uno sguardo inferocito. Ma tutto torna alla normalità nel modo più assurdo. Marti non dava peso a quello che alcuni stronzi dicevano di lui e Niccolò, non rispondeva, anzi talvolta, per la gioia di Giovanni, mandava loro dei baci, con tanto di manina che saluta. Questa volta, però, con poche semplici parole, ha totalmente e irrimediabilmente steso Covitti.  
“Ci stiamo provando tanto, fidati”. Stava ghignando.  
Dopo un momento di stasi, in cui nessuno si stava muovendo, Luchino gli mette una mano sulla spalla e con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio “ ’A Martì, cheers” dice alzando verso di lui la lattina di coca-cola che aveva preso alle macchinette.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Nico vede i suoi amici – tutti i suoi amici – quelli che lo avevano accettato per quello che era, senza farlo sentire un pazzo, che sapevano dei suoi disturbi e del ragazzo che ama, ridere assieme.  
Così, ride pure lui.  
______

3 luglio 2019.  
Ore 12.38  
37°C all'ombra.  
Dopo settimane di studio, qualche nottata insonne, un episodio di mania seguito da tre giorni decisamente no, era arrivato il momento. Così, ieri mattina Martino era andato a casa di Niccolò, gli aveva portato la colazione e lo aveva ascoltato ripetere, gli aveva preparato il pranzo e lo aveva ascoltato ripetere, alle 16.30 gli aveva preparato una merenda ristoratrice e -ancora - lo aveva ascoltato ripetere.  
Alle 20.30 lo aveva minacciato.  
"Se non chiudi immediatamente libri e cervello, giuro che me ne vado e non mi vedi fino alla fine dell'estate". Così Nico, divertito e mortificato per averlo costretto ad ascoltarlo, aveva chiuso i libri, preparato la cartella con all'interno la tesina e i libri citati in bibliografia, e si era seduto al tavolo della cucina. Guardava Martino preparare un'insalata di riso per loro due e i genitori di Niccolò, che avevano chiamato dicendo che sarebbero tornati a breve.  
"Amore, devi stare tranquillo. Hai studiato tutto, ripetuto centinaia di volte, hai preparato una tesina bellissima e fatta con il cuore. Andrà bene".  
"Lo so" aveva risposto Niccolò, sospirando.  
"Ma tu non lasciarmi solo" aveva aggiunto, guardandosi le mani. Marti allora, con due dita sotto il mento, gli aveva fatto alzare il viso, per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
"Mai".  
Dopo che Anna e Guido Fares erano tornati, avevano cenato tutti assieme. Avevano chiacchierato e i genitori di Niccolò si erano scusati con Martino per avergli fatto preparare la cena anche per loro.  
“Nessun problema, è stato un piacere” aveva detto Marti, sincero. Il rapporto con Anna era decisamente migliorato e Guido, dopo aver scoperto che suo padre se n’era andato, aveva praticamente assunto il ruolo paterno anche nei confronti di Martino (non prima di avergli fatto “il discorso del papà”, come lo aveva definito lui stesso).  
La serata era proseguita in modo tranquillo, Niccolò era relativamente sereno e, prima delle 22.30, Marti lo aveva già stretto sul suo petto a letto, senza lenzuola a coprirli, tenendo le loro gambe intrecciate.  
Avevano passato la notte ad abbracciarsi, incuranti del caldo e dell'ansia. Una volta svegli, si erano vestiti (Martino in maglietta e bermuda, Niccolò in camicia e pantaloni eleganti) e verso le 11 si erano avviati in autobus a scuola, dove, all'entrata, c'erano già Elia, Giovanni e Luca ad aspettarli. Gio teneva in mano una rosa rossa, con un bigliettino, che recitava "il giorno dei giorni". Aveva dato la rosa a Nico, che aveva riso e lo aveva abbracciato forte, e insieme erano andati ad affrontare il grande drago, quello che ogni studente italiano temeva più di ogni altra cosa: l'orale di maturità. 

Un drago che Nico aveva sconfitto nel migliore dei modi: era stato preciso e sintetico, senza lasciare nulla al non detto. Aveva affascinato tutta la commissione sia con la tesina, sia con le risposte precise. Alla fatidica domanda sul suo futuro universitario, aveva risposto con voce sicura che voleva iscriversi alla facoltà di Scienze della formazione, per diventare maestro elementare. Elia si era voltato, stupito, verso Marti.  
“Davvero?” aveva sussurrato. Martino gli aveva risposto con un cenno d’assenso.  
“Figata, zì”.  
Marti, ora, fuori dall'aula, mentre lo guarda abbracciare prima i contrabbandieri e poi alcuni compagni di classe, si sente estremamente fiero. Appena Nico finisce di parlare delle varie domande che gli sono state fatte, Martino lo attira a sé e lo bacia. Senza remore, senza imbarazzo. Un bacio con la lingua, appassionato, con gli occhi chiusi. Si stringono forte. Niccolò con le braccia attorno al collo di Martino, mentre quest'ultimo tiene una mano sul fianco del suo ragazzo e l'altra sul suo fondoschiena.  
Si staccano dopo quella che poteva essere un'eternità.  
"Bravo".  
"Ti amo".  
E Martino sorride.

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto, grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui! Non scrivo una fic da anni, quindi chiedo venia: sono estremamente arrugginita. Skam, ma soprattutto Niccolò e Martino, mi hanno messo voglia di tornare in questo mondo. Grazie soprattutto a rareandbeautiful per la sua raccolta di idee, dalla quale ho preso la numero sei, ovvero i Rames innamorati beccati a pomiciare a scuola.  
> Chiarimenti :  
> 1\. La tesina di cui parla Niccolò è quella che ho portato io alla mia maturità.  
> 2\. Bramo, venero, prego per un'amicizia forte tra Nico, Edoardo e Federico. Sarebbe stupendo.  
> Commenti e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti.  
> Grazie ancora!


End file.
